A Miracle
by vialesana
Summary: Kutatap raut wajah Gaara. Aku seakan hanya menatap sebuah patung yang dibuat semirip bentuk tubuhnya setiap hari. Gaara tak pernah sekalipun merespon atau menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya ketika aku berbicara.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing: **GaaSaku  
**Story: **vialesana

_**A Miracle**_

**(don't like, don't read)**

_Anda positif hamil dua bulan._

Saat dokter mengatakannya padaku beberapa bulan lalu aku senang sekali. Rasanya tak percaya kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu. Kebahagiaanku semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran calon si kecil. Suamiku sendiri terlihat kegirangan mendengar kabar dari dokter.

Masih bisa kuingat dia mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit setelah pulang kerja dengan jubah Kazekagenya. Dia mengecup keningku sesaat, lalu memeluk tubuhku erat-erat dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Akhirnya kita akan menjadi calon orang tua untuknya." Waktu itu aku cuma bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baru pertama kali aku melihat suamiku, Gaara, bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang habis dibelikan mainan favorit oleh orang tuanya.

Gaara menjabat sebagai Godaime Kazekage menggantikan posisi almarhum ayahnya, sang Yondaime Kazekage sejak Gaara berusia lima belas tahun. Pekerjaan sesulit ini tentu membuat dirinya tak sebebas seperti sebelumnya. Setiap hari dia harus mengerjakan tumpukan kertas dan dokumen kerjanya di kantor Kazekage sampai larut. Meski begitu, perhatian Gaara kepadaku tak berkurang. Dia justru mengkhawatirkan kesehatan dan memanjakanku sepenuhnya, apalagi saat aku sedang mengandung anak pertama kami.

Tak terasa usia kandunganku hampir memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Aku semakin tak sabar menunggu kelahiran calon buah hatiku nanti. Perutku yang membesar membuat kegiatanku semakin berkurang dan sulit kulakukan. Aku juga jadi lebih berhati-hati lagi agar tidak mencelakai kandunganku. Semua kebutuhan pun sudah kami persiapkan sebulan yang lalu, termasuk peralatan bayi.

Pagi itu aku pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kunyalakan radio yang tergeletak dimeja kecil dapur kemudian memasang musik klasik. Lalu aku membuka lemari atas dan meraih kantong plastik berisi lembaran roti tawar. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan menatanya dipiring kecil. Tak lama, seseorang memeluk perutku lembut-lembut dari belakang.

"Ga... gaara?" aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap suamiku yang tersenyum. Dia masih mengelus perutku kemudian meletakkan dagunya dibahu kiriku dan mencium leherku beberapa kali. Aku tertawa geli. Gaara menghentikan gerakannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menunduk dan menempelkan daun kupingnya diperutku untuk mendengar gerakan calon si kecil didalamnya.

"Selamat pagi," Gaara memberikan salam kepada sang bayi. Dia mengecup sesaat kandunganku dan mengelusnya, "Aku benar-benar ingin menggendongnya."

"Kau harus bersabar," ucapku.

Gaara berdiri tegap kemudian menyentuh sebelah sisi wajahku, "Bagaimana mungkin bisa bersabar kalau kebahagiaanku belum tercapai sepenuhnya?"

Gaara pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku dalam-dalam. Dari situ aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang masuk ke dalam diriku. Gaara memang lelaki pendiam. Tapi justru hanya dialah yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku.

.

Setelah Gaara berangkat kerja, aku segera membereskan piring-piring kotor dimeja makan dan mencucinya. Lalu kucoba merilekskan diriku di ruang keluarga. Aku duduk dan bersandar pada sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang. Nikmat, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Duduk santai dan memejamkan kedua mataku sejenak untuk ketenangan janinku. Bisa kurasakan gerakan si kecil di dalam tubuhku dengan gerakan lambat. Aku mengelus lembut kandunganku sambil tersenyum.

**Prang!**

Aku terlonjak kaget. Kulihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil terjatuh dari meja pajangan setelah aku terdiam sejenak. Aku pun turun dari sofa kemudian mendekati bingkai tersebut. Bingkai foto Gaara dan aku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menunduk dan meraih pecahan-pecahan kaca bingkai itu.

"Aw!" aku meringis. Jari telunjukku teriris pinggiran kaca dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sana. Entah kenapa perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk.

"Sakura-sama!"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari luar rumah. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Pikirku heran. Aku mendesah, kemudian beranjak pergi dan membukakan pintu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ternyata seorang Jounin. Wajahnya terlihat cukup letih. Keringat dingin sedikit mengucur dari keningnya. Tampaknya dia terburu-buru sekali.

Detik berikutnya, Jounin tersebut menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, "Maaf, Sakura-sama. Saya mendapat kabar bahwa Kazekage-sama kecelakaan dan baru saja beliau dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Aku membelalak, "A... apa! Apa yang terjadi dengan, Gaara! Kenapa dia bisa..."

Jounin itu menggeleng cepat, "Saya tidak tahu. Tapi, anda sebaiknya pergi ke rumah sakit. Kondisi Kazekage-sama sangat gawat."

Glek! Aku menelan ludahku yang terasa berat. Kami-sama, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada Gaara? Aku pun mengangguk, "Baiklah, saya akan kesana sekarang."

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku pergi menuju tempat Gaara dirawat. Seorang suster mengantarkanku dengan hati-hati. Di depan pintu ruang perawatan, Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara duduk termenung di kursi panjang bersama Temari, kakak pertama Gaara. Raut wajah keduanya kelihatan pucat dan penuh rasa kekhawatiran. Dari keadaan mereka saja aku sudah tahu, bahwa kondisi suamiku pasti betul-betul gawat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Setelah suster meninggalkanku, aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka berdua, "Temari Nee-san... Kankurou Nii-san.." panggilku pelan.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, "Akhirnya kau tiba, Sakura." kata Kankurou.

"Ada apa dengan Gaara? Tolong ceritakan padaku." tanyaku penasaran.

Kankurou dan Temari saling bertukar pandang, kemudian Kankurou memandangku iba. Dia mendesah sebelum menjelaskannya padaku, "Gaara... tadi pagi dia menolong anak kecil yang hampir tertimpa barang bangunan yang terjatuh dari atas gedung. Gaara berhasil menolong anak itu, tapi dirinya tak lolos dari benda itu dan kepalanya terbentur keras hingga dia tak sadarkan diri."

"Lalu, ko... kondisinya bagaimana?" lanjutku terbata.

"Gaara.." Kankurou menelan ludah, "Dia sedang menjalani operasi. Kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Kami belum mendapat informasi lebih lanjut dari dokter."

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku tak percaya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku memandang Kankurou dan Temari tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tak lama, Temari menghampiriku dan memelukku yang mulai terurai air mata.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Gaara laki-laki yang kuat." katanya lembut. Aku hanya terdiam menangis dipelukan Temari. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menahan air mataku lagi. Baru pertama kalinya aku menerima cobaan seberat ini. Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada Gaara. Aku takut. Sangat takut.

Kami pun menunggu operasi Gaara selama kurang lebih lima jam. Papan lampu operasi yang berwarna merah berganti menjadi warna hijau. Seorang dokter keluar sambil mengenakan pakaian operasinya. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati kami di ruang tunggu setelah dokter itu melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Dokter!" teriak Kankurou. Kami berdiri dan memandang dokter dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanyaku panik.

"Operasinya berjalan baik. Namun guncangan diotaknya membuat kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya dan kemungkinan Gaara-sama akan mengalami kerusakan otak serius setelah dia sadar. Kami tak bisa menjamin Gaara-sama akan selamat dari efek gegar otak beratnya."

Aku terlonjak kaget dan tak mempercayai apa yang telah dokter katakan padaku, "Tidak... tidak mungkin Gaara... tidak mungkin!" jeritku histeris.

Temari segera menahan dan berusaha menenangkanku. Aku memberontak, air mataku mulai mengalir kembali. Temari terus menahan sambil memelukku erat, tapi aku hanya berteriak dan memanggil nama Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kankurou ikut membantu Temari dan membawaku untuk duduk di ruang tunggu, sementara sang dokter memandangku sambil menyipitkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, dokter tersebut pamit pada Kankurou dan meninggalkan kami.

Temari memegang kedua lenganku, "Sakura, tenanglah! Kalau begitu terus kandunganmu bisa.."

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Aku tak peduli! Gaara! Gaara!" aku tak mempedulikan Temari. Dan aku juga tak mempedulikan kandunganku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga terisak. Tak lama Temari kembali memelukku sambil mengelus punggungku. Dia berusaha menenangkanku hingga aku merasa lebih tenang setelah beberapa menit lamanya.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis dipelukan Temari. Yang pasti, kedua mataku sembab dan merah. Aku terdiam sambil memandang gelas plastik berwarna putih berisi teh hangat yang kupegang. Temari berdiri di depanku dan memandangku iba, "Suster sudah memperbolehkan kita untuk menjenguk Gaara. Mau ke ruangannya sekarang, Sakura? Hm?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk tak menjawab. Kutaruh gelas plastik tersebut dimeja dan kuikuti langkah Temari, sedangkan Kankurou tetap berada di luar. Di dalam ruangan, bau obat terhirup lebih menyengat dihidung. Aku duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Gaara. Kutatap Gaara yang terbaring lemah. Balutan perban menutupi kepalanya. Aku memegang sebelah tangan Gaara dan kukecup sesaat. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Sementara itu Temari mencoba menenangkanku sambil mengelus punggungku..

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat begini Gaara harus mengalami koma? Kenapa saat calon anak kami akan lahir justru terjadi hal seperti ini? Kami-sama, sembuhkanlah Gaara.

Aku menangis terisak. Temari hendak mengajakku keluar ruangan, tapi aku menggeleng, "Nee-san, aku ingin menemani Gaara di sini. Biarkan aku bersama Gaara."

Aku bisa mendengar Temari mendesah panjang, lalu dia menepuk sebelah pundakku pelan, "Aku mengerti. Tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri ya? Nanti kau kelelahan."

Aku mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mempedulikan nasihatnya. Bagiku, sekarang kesehatan Gaara adalah yang terpenting. Temari pun pergi meninggalkanku bersama Gaara di ruang perawatan.

Pandanganku sejak tadi tak berpaling dari Gaara. Aku menggerakkan sebelah lenganku dan menyentuh sisi wajahnya, sedangkan tanganku yang lain tetap memegang tangan Gaara. Kulihat suamiku yang terbaring lemah. Rasanya baru saja tadi pagi aku berbincang dengannya. Baru saja aku mendapatkan ciuman hangat darinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan Gaara sekarang malah...

"Gaara... kumohon cepatlah sadar. Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu. Aku.. tidak tahan kalau melihatmu dalam kondisi begini." Aku tersenyum memaksa, kemudian kukecup kembali tangan Gaara, "Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat dan menggendong anak kita setelah dia lahir nanti? Ya, kan? Kau harus cepat sadar, Gaara. Kau harus kuat."

Tak ada respon, tak ada gerakan sekalipun dari tubuh Gaara. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Air mataku masih mengalir tanpa henti. Mungkinkah yang dokter katakan benar? Jika Gaara sadar, dia akan mengalami kerusakan otak serius? Kami-sama, kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Gaara. Semoga saja tak terjadi hal buruk pada tubuhnya. Aku tak mau melihatnya hidup menderita.

.

Keesokan paginya sekitar pukul sembilan, aku pergi menjenguk Gaara. Kudatangi dan kubuka pintu ruang perawatan Gaara. Tak ada seorang pun, sepertinya Temari dan Kankurou belum kemari, pikirku. Aku mengangkat bahuku, kemudian kuletakkan tasku dimeja kecil sebelah ranjang Gaara. Tak lama, seorang suster masuk sambil membawa meja beroda dengan baskom berisi air di atasnya. Suster tersebut tersenyum dan memberiku salam. Lalu, dia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Maaf, Sakura-sama. Saya ingin memandikan Gaara-sama." katanya sopan.

"Ngg.. maaf, suster. Boleh saya sendiri yang memandikannya?" tanyaku.

Suster itu mengangguk, "Oh, tentu boleh. Kalau begitu saya permisi sebentar. Beberapa menit lagi saya kembali ke sini." suster tersebut kemudian memberiku kain basah beserta baskomnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Gaara dan mendekati telinganya, "Selamat pagi, Kazekage-sama." bisikku tersenyum. Aku pun meremas kembali kain basah itu, kemudian kubasuh wajah Gaara dengan kain tersebut secara perlahan. Lalu, kubuka kancing bajunya hingga Gaara bertelanjang dada. Kumasukkan kain basah itu ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat dan kuremas untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura-sama?" suster masuk ke ruangan setelah aku selesai memandikan Gaara.

"Ya," aku mengangguk sambil mengancingi kembali kemeja Gaara, "Terima kasih, suster."

Suster tersebut tertawa kecil, "Tidak, seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Sakura-sama." katanya. Dia pun pergi dengan membawa mejanya keluar ruangan.

Aku pun memandang Gaara dan kukecup lembut keningnya, "Gaara, kau tahu? Rasanya sepi sekali jika di rumah tidak ada kau. Padahal kemarin aku ingin menginap di rumah sakit, tapi kedua kakakmu tak mengizinkannya karena takut kenapa-kenapa dengan calon si kecil. Makanya aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Maaf, ya.." aku berbicara seakan Gaara akan menjawab pertanyaanku seperti biasa, meski aku tahu hal itu tidak mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Gaara masih tetap mendengarkan omonganku. Ya, walaupun dia tak sadar sekalipun.

"Sakura? Sudah datang duluan, ya?" aku menoleh. Rupanya Temari yang masuk. Dia datang membawa makanan siap saji kemudian memberikannya satu padaku, "Ini untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan, kan? Gaara bisa membunuhku jika kau sakit setelah dia sadar."

Aku terkekeh sambil menerima bungkusan makanan darinya, "Maaf, Nee-san. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin menjenguk Gaara."

Wanita berkuncir empat itu hanya mendesah dan mengajakku keluar ruangan untuk makan. Temari duduk di sebelahku dan membuka kotak makanannya, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau seperti tidak tahu Gaara saja. Kalau kau sakit, dia pasti akan mencincangku dan Kankurou sampai kami berdua benar-benar rata serata daging kornet. Makanya kau jangan telat makan, ya.." Temari melanjutkan.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum dan mulai melahap nasinya, "Aku tahu, Nee-san. Aku juga tak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Bagus," kata Temari sambil mengunyah sedikit nasi di dalam mulutnya, "Lalu, bagaimana semalam? Kau bisa tidur nyenyak?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Pikiranku selalu melayang pada Gaara. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya."

"Begitu pula aku, Sakura," Temari meletakkan kotak makannya dan memandangku sesaat, "Dia adalah suamimu. Dia juga adikku. Dan dia adalah seorang Godaime Kazekage Sunagakure. Bagaimana mungkin kita semua tidak khawatir dengan kondisinya? Gaara memegang peran penting bagi desa Sunagakure. Kita tidak ingin kehilangan sosoknya."

Aku terdiam dan tak berani menatap wajah Temari. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Gaara memegang peran penting untuk semua penduduk Sunagakure. Tidak hanya aku atau Temari dan Kankurou saja yang merasa sedih, tapi juga warga Suna.

"Sakura, lihat aku," Temari mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memegang pundakku, "Teruslah berdoa untuk kesembuhan Gaara. Kami akan selalu membantumu, Sakura. Jangan menyerah, kau harus yakin kalau Gaara pasti bisa sembuh total dan tak ada kerusakan otak pada dirinya. Percayalah."

Temari menatapku serius. Dahinya mengerut dalam, tapi aku masih belum mau angkat bicara, "Sakura, kalau kau begini bagaimana Gaara bisa pulih? Dokter memang mengatakan guncangan pada otak Gaara akan membahayakan tubuhnya. Tapi belum tentu semua itu benar-benar terjadi, kan? Maksudku, kita berdoa sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Ya, kan?"

Aku menggangguk pelan setelah memandangnya beberapa detik.

"Ah, dan juga mengenai kandunganmu, Sakura. Kau tidak ingin membuat calon keponakanku ini khawatir juga, kan?" Temari tersenyum setengah menyeringai, "Kalau ibunya saja khawatir, nanti sang anak pun akan ikut khawatir pada ayahnya, lho."

"... Aku tahu, Nee-san. Perasaanku rasanya lumayan tenang setelah Nee-san memberiku semangat. Terima kasih." kataku tersenyum. Temari memang begitu pengertian. Dia selalu tahu cara menghiburku, sesedih apapun aku. Temari seakan seperti badut yang memang dirancang untuk membuat anak-anak tertawa. Hiburannya tak pernah tak membuatku tenang.

Aku kembali ke sisi ranjang Gaara. Dia masih belum sadar. Entah sampai kapan matanya akan tertutup begini. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kupandangi wajah tenangnya. Gaara, kapan kau sadar? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi, aku rindu ketika kau memanjakanku. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Temari, aku akan terus mendoakanmu sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Kau pasti bisa melawan semua ini, Gaara. Karena kutahu, kau adalah ayah yang hebat untuk calon anak kita.

.

Sudah berhari-hari kulalui di rumah tanpa kehadiran Gaara. Dan sudah berhari-hari pula aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit menjenguk Gaara, tapi masih tak ada perubahan padanya. Bahkan di saat usia kandunganku telah menginjak sembilan bulan. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata sudah satu minggu Gaara masih belum sadar dari komanya. Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku.

Pagi itu aku pergi menjenguk Gaara. Tapi kali ini Kankurou dan Temari lebih dulu tiba di ruang rawat Gaara.

"Pagi." sahutku.

Kankurou menoleh, "Oh, pagi, Sakura."

Aku mendekati ranjang Gaara, kemudian duduk di sisinya. Aku mendesah, kuulurkan tanganku dan kupegang sebelah tangan Gaara, "Selamat pagi, Gaara. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Sudah satu minggu kau tertidur begini. Apa kau tak merasa pusing?" bisikku bercanda di depannya sambil menyeka poninya yang agak panjang, "Gaara, usia kandunganku sudah sembilan bulan. Dan kau tahu apa artinya, kan? Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi ayah. Bukankah kau menunggu kelahiran si kecil? Apa kau tak ingin memberinya sebuah nama yang indah untuknya?"

Aku mendesah panjang. Kutatap raut wajah Gaara. Kalau melihatnya seperti ini, aku merasa sangat kehilangannya. Aku seakan hanya menatap sebuah patung yang dibuat semirip bentuk tubuhnya setiap hari. Gaara tak pernah sekalipun merespon atau menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya ketika aku berbicara. Aku kesepian, Gaara. Sangat kesepian.

"Sakura," panggil Temari. Dia menyentuh lembut sebelah pundakku, "Kau harus bersabar menghadapi semua ini. Jangan.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar, Nee-san!" aku memotong pembicaraan Temari. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku yang membasahi kedua pipiku, "Gaara... sudah satu minggu dia tak sadarkan diri. Nee-san juga tahu kan kalau sebentar lagi kelahiran anakku akan tiba! Kenapa, Nee-san.. kenapa! Kenapa harus aku dan Gaara yang menerima cobaan seberat ini! Kenapa bukan orang lain saja! Kenapa harus aku! Kenapa!" jeritku.

Temari dan Kankurou memandangku sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka tak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan menelan ludahnya.

"Aku ingin Gaara melihat kelahiran anakku, Nee-san! Aku ingin Gaara ada disisiku saat kelahiranku! Kenapa semua itu tak bisa terjadi kepadaku! Aku hanya ingin Gaara cepat pulih dari penyakitnya dan hidup normal bersamaku dan anakku! Apa itu tidak boleh! Tidak boleh, nee-san!" lanjutku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku marah dengan semua ini. Rasanya dunia sudah tak adil untukku. Tak ada yang bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya aku.

"Sakura, sadarlah! Kumohon tenangkan dirimu! Ini bisa membahayakan kandunganmu, Sakura! Tenanglah!" Kankurou memegang kedua lenganku. Aku hendak kembali berteriak, namun tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa sakit. Aku mengerang dan berlutut dilantai sambil memegangi kandunganku. Temari dan Kankurou yang melihat keadaanku langsung memanggil bala bantuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian beberapa suster membaringkanku diranjang beroda dan membawaku ke ruang bersalin. Ditengah kesakitan, aku bisa melihat Temari memandangku cemas, sementara Kankurou tetap di dalam ruang perawatan Gaara. Sakit... perutku... Gaara, tolong aku.

.

**Normal POV**

Wanita berambut merah muda itu dimasukkan ke ruang bersalin. Beberapa suster dan dokter telah mempersiapkan diri di sana. Sakura menjerit kesakitan, sesekali dia memanggil nama Gaara. Temari menunggu di luar ruangan sambil bermondar mandir cemas, Kankurou sendiri tetap menemani Gaara di ruang perawatan. Operasi pun dilakukan, Temari sesekali mengintip dari balik kaca kecil pintu ruang operasi walaupun tidak bisa melihat Sakura lebih jelas dari situ.

Kankurou memandang Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Tak lama, dia pun mendesah panjang, "Kau tahu, Gaara? Sekarang istrimu sedang operasi untuk proses kelahiran anakmu. Cepatlah bangun, Gaara. Kau ini kerjanya tidur saja. Tidak bosan, ya?" candanya, "Baiklah, Gaara. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau belum bangun juga, kau harus terima hukuman dariku. Deal?"

Tak ada jawaban, ya memang tidak akan ada. Tapi Kankurou tetap bersiap menghitung dengan mengangkat satu persatu jarinya, "Satu... dua... ti.."

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan permainan anehnya, kedua kelopak Gaara terbuka. Gaara mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, kemudian menoleh pada Kankurou, "Kan... kurou..." suara sang Godaime Kazekage tersebut terdengar parau. Tapi Kankurou masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ga... gaara!" mata Kankurou terbelalak lebar sebelum akhirnya dia terjungkir dari kursi yang dia duduki di sebelah ranjang Gaara. Dia pun bangun secepat mungkin, "Ka.. kau sudah sadar, Gaara! Kau sudah sadar! Astaga!" teriak Kankurou sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara dengan sebelah tangan kanannya, sedangkan Gaara hanya memandangnya lemah.

Tak lama, Temari membuka pintu ruang perawatan dan berseru, "Kankurou! Kau harus dengar berita bagus! Baru saja anak Sakura lahir dengan selamat dan dia laki-laki!"

Kankurou mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Be.. benarkah! Kalau begitu kau juga harus mendengar berita bagus dariku, Temari. Lihat, Gaara sadar!" Kankurou memperlihatkan Gaara pada Temari yang kini terkejut melihat adik bungsunya.

"Gaara! Syukurlah.." Temari menyentuh sebelah sisi wajah Gaara lembut, "Kankurou, lekas panggil dokter untuk memeriksa Gaara. Sekarang!"

Kankurou mengangguk cepat, dia keluar dan memanggil dokter. Bantuan pun datang, dokter segera memeriksa kondisi Gaara. Kankurou dan Temari memandang adik bungsunya dengan cemas. Setelah beberapa detik, dokter tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, "Kami tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Gaara-sama. Kondisinya membaik, dan tak ada kerusakan parah pada otaknya. Kemungkinan Gaara-sama hanya terkena efek pusing saja, namun tidak begitu parah. Dia hanya perlu beristirahat lebih lama untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Ini sungguh keajaiban yang luar biasa." jelasnya.

Kankurou dan Temari saling terdiam, kemudian bertukar pandang. Lalu mereka memandang dokter tersebut bersamaan, "Benarkah, dokter!" Temari berseru senang.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Benar. Saya yakin dengan apa yang saya lihat. Tubuh Gaara-sama membaik dan tak ada kecacatan ditubuhnya."

"Berhasil! Syukurlah, Gaara!" keduanya berteriak bersamaan dan saling berpandangan.

"Kankurou, aku akan memberitahu soal ini pada Sakura. Kau jagalah Gaara. Aku akan segera kembali!" Temari berlarian meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Kankurou hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah kakaknya.

"Gaara, kau beruntung. Tak ada cacat pada tubuhmu. Kau berhasil, Gaara." Kankurou tersenyum dan duduk disisi ranjang Gaara, "Aku punya berita bagus, Gaara. Baru saja Sakura melahirkan, dan sekarang kau punya seorang pahlawan kecil. Kau telah menjadi seorang ayah, Gaara." lanjutnya.

"Sungguh?" Gaara memastikan.

"Ya, masa-masa buruk sudah berakhir. Kau dan Sakura bisa melaluinya dengan baik." kata Kankurou.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Temari masuk ke dalam ruangan Gaara sambil mendorong Sakura di kursi roda. Kankurou yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget, "Temari, apa yang kau lakukan! Bukankah harusnya Sakura sedang dalam perawatan! Kenapa kau bawa kemari, hah!"

"Bukan kemauanku, bodoh! Sakura sendiri yang memaksa ingin menemui Gaara!" dahi Temari mengerut dalam.

Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut memegang sebelah lengan suaminya dan menangis dikursi beroda, "Gaara... aku sudah dengar semua dari Nee-san. Aku percaya kau akan sembuh total, Gaara. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Sa... sakura," Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Maaf... aku telah membuatmu khawatir."

Sakura menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang terpenting kau sadar dan sembuh, Gaara. Aku senang ternyata doaku terkabul."

Tak lama, seorang suster masuk dan menggendong bayi mungil ditangannya. Suster tersebut memberi bayi itu pada Sakura secara hati-hati, "Ini bayinya, Sakura-sama." katanya.

Sakura menerima bayinya, kemudian menggendongnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Gaara. Bayi tersebut bergerak lambat, mulut kecilnya menguap sesaat, tubuhnya dibalut kain hingga sebatas lehernya. Kulitnya pun masih terlihat begitu merah, "Gaara, lihatlah." kata Sakura. Dia meletakkan bayi tersebut tepat disebelah sang ayah yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Lucu sekali..." Gaara tersenyum. Tangannya terulur lemah, dia mengelus kepala bayinya, lalu mengecupnya, "Ini ayah." lanjut Gaara.

"Keajaiban luar biasa. Disaat kelahiran si anak lahir, sang ayah ikut sadar dari komanya. Apalagi Gaara sadar dengan kondisi sebaik ini. Kalian benar-benar beruntung." kata Temari.

Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum dan saling berpandangan, "Tidak, Nee-san. Ini juga berkat bantuan Temari Nee-san dan Kankurou Nii-san. Kalau tak ada kalian berdua, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Terima kasih banyak." Sakura menggeleng.

"Ya, tidak masalah, Sakura. Ini semua juga berkat permainanku, lho." Kankurou menambahkan, sementara semua di ruangan perawatan memandangnya bingung, "Hmm... tak usah kalian dengar perkataanku barusan. Hanya bercanda.." katanya menyeringai malu.

Temari mendesah, "Sakura, kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Gaara, kau juga istirahatlah lebih banyak agar kau bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit."

Sakura mengangguk. Temari membawanya keluar ruangan, sedangkan suster kembali menggendong sang bayi. Gaara pun segera diberikan penanganan lanjut oleh para dokter. Memastika bahwa tak ada cidera lain yang terjadi pada tubuh Kazekage muda tersebut. Mulai sekarang, mimpi buruk mereka telah berakhir. Semua telah berakhir dengan sangat baik.

Sekitar kurang lebih dua bulan, Gaara baru bisa kembali bekerja. Seluruh penduduk Sunagakure menyambut kedatangannya dengan hangat, begitu pun dengan kabar kelahiran sang bayi. Ah, mungkin sang bayi bisa disebut sang penyelamat Suna. Ya, karena kelahirannya membawa keberuntungan bagi keluarganya, termasuk nasib ayahnya, Gaara. Semuanya terjadi diluar dugaan mereka.

**The End**

review please? :)

**_29.09.2010_**

**_23.30_**


End file.
